Everthing is Changing
by sandersonsister
Summary: Emilie was one of the first to arrive in the Glade. They all say that everything started to change when Thomas arrived. For her, it was long before that. Newt/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First Maze Runner fanfic (on this site at least). Also, this fic will be a mix between the movie and the book - there are some things I like better about each. Please review and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maze Runner and don't make any money off of this fic.

Emilie knew something bad was going to happen that day, she could feel it. And she knew, somehow, that her best friend was going to be involved.

Emilie, along with thirty teenage boys, lived in the society they called the glade. The 'original Gladers', like herself, had already been here two years, stuck in a world of uncertainties. They didn't know why they were here, they didn't know what they were supposed to do. The best they could do was guess – and every guess came back to that damn maze.

The Glade where they lived was surrounded by stone walls, walls that opened on the North, South, East, and West. Doors that led into the maze that, as of yet, no one had been able to figure out. Not surprising considering the klunk thing changed every night.

It had been difficult in the beginning. No one knew what to do, there hadn't been any order or consequences. And, as the only girl, things for Emilie hadn't been great. Some of the guys were okay, but there were a few that took their 'teasing' a little too far.

But that was all in the past now. They had a structure, they had jobs, had a leader. They had rules. And, for the last year, they had medicine. Medicine that could cure the one thing they were all scared of – being stung.

Inside the maze were…things called Grievers. If they stung you, you had two choices. Get the medicine and go through the changing, or don't get the medicine and die painfully. Not that the changing wasn't painful, but at least you survived at the end.

They had lost many boys to the grievers before they got the medicine and established a system. Now, there hadn't been one in months.

Emilie took a deep breath once again, glancing toward the East doors that her best friend had disappeared through this morning. Newt and Minho were Runners, the only people allowed in the maze. They were the fastest and strongest of everyone in the glade, the ones in charge of finding a way out. Emilie worried every time she saw them disappear through those doors, but this time was different.

She just knew something was going to happen.

Newt had been different lately. Cut off. She had tried to talk to him, tried to understand what was happening. No one else noticed anything. She didn't blame them. Newt had always been good at hiding what he was feeling, but Emilie was closer to him than anyone else. And she knew something was wrong.

She hadn't missed the way he stared at her this morning, almost as if he was afraid to look away. Before he and Minho left, right before the doors opened, he had come up behind her from where she was sitting eating breakfast, and wrapped his arms around her. She had frozen, not sure what to do, as she swore he placed a kiss on the back of her head before heading out.

She had tried to follow him but they were too fast, already through the maze doors before she stepped foot outside. She had instantly felt sorrow wash over her, bringing tears to her eyes.

And the feeling had only intensified as the day went on.

It was growing later and later, and neither boy had been spotted. Emilie was pacing outside the homestead, close enough to do her job if someone needed her, but also close enough to see the doors. They had to be coming through soon.

"Shouldn't you be working?" A voice questioned, making Emilie turn her eyes away from the door briefly to see who was talking to her.

"I will if someone needs me," she replied, seeing Nick, the first in command in the Glade.

He came to a stop beside her, following her gaze to the doors. "What are you doing?"

"I have a bad feeling. Newt-"

Nick groaned, "Not this again. Em, Newt will be fine. He's been in the maze a hundred times."

Emilie merely shrugged, not answering him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nick let out a sigh. "Alby is back. Will you feel better if I send him in to make sure everything is okay?"

Emilie hesitated for a moment, knowing Newt would be furious with her if she caused them to send someone in to 'babysit' him, but she couldn't shake the feeling… "Yes."

Nick groaned again, walking away and shouting for Alby before muttering, "been in the shuckin maze a hundred times…"

Emilie heard him but didn't bother responding. Truth was, she wasn't worried about what the maze would do to Newt. She was afraid that Newt was going to do something stupid.

She watched as Nick spoke to Alby, who shot her an irritated glance before he ran to the East doors. Alby was Nick's second in command and a Runner on occasion. He usually helped out wherever was needed.

She began to grow more and more restless as Alby failed to return, as did Newt and Minho. After another thirty minutes, Nick had joined her, staring at the doors with furrowed brows. "They should be back by now. The doors are going to close."

Emilie gripped her arms tightly, not daring to move. If she blinked, they might come through. They might-

She took off running, Nick following instantly as Minho ran through the doors, bracing his hands on his knees as he stopped. "Minho! What happened? Where's Newt?" Emilie questioned, coming up beside him and placing her hand on his back as he continued to pant.

He looked at her in confusion. "He isn't back yet? He wasn't at the meeting spot so I thought he had gone on ahead. He isn't here?"

Emilie shook her head, dread filling her body. She knew something was wrong. She shouldn't have let him go. Should have made him stay.

While she was panicking, Nick had apparently filled Minho in. "I'll go back in," Minho said, standing and getting ready to run back through the doors.

"No," Nick said sharply, making Minho freeze instantly. "The doors are going to close. No one goes in."

Emilie lifted her hand to her mouth at the words, biting down hard on her knuckle to stop her from arguing. Newt. He couldn't be-

"There!" Minho said, just as the doors gave a familiar whine.

Emilie looked forward in panic, seeing Alby running toward them carrying what was undoubtedly Newt. Emilie dropped her hand, looking between the boys and the doors in panic. "Come on, Alby!" She screamed, moving forward only to have Nick's hands on her shoulders, holding her back.

"He'll make it," Nick said, trying to sound reassuring but only making Emilie's heart beat faster.

At this point, the rest of the Gladers had surrounded them and were cheering for the boys, urging Alby on. He ran forward, barley making it past the doors before the slid shut.

"Newt!" Emilie screamed, seeing her best friend. He was hanging in Alby's arms, blood covering his head and leg. His leg was twisted at an odd angle, leaving no doubt that it was broken, and broken badly.

"Med-jacks!" Nick snapped, moving forward to take Newt from Alby, who was panting and covered in Newt's blood. "Come on!"

Emilie, along with Jeff and Clint, ran toward the homestead, pulling down sheets and getting out supplies as Nick came in and placed Newt on the bed, making the boy scream out in pain. Emilie blinked back tears, trying to keep herself focused. It was a patient, not Newt. Not Newt…

"Emilie, focus!" Clint snapped, handing her a rag. She instantly snapped to work, helping the boys clean off the blood and gently cut away the leg of Newt's jeans.

His leg was twisted, his ankle looking as if it was only still connected by skin. Emilie didn't think she could see a bone. "This is going to hurt," Clint said to the unconscious boy. "Emilie, hold his shoulders down, Jeff hold his other leg and be ready with a splint."

They both nodded and Emilie pressed as hard as she could on her friends shoulders, knowing what was to come and that the boy would certainly wake from the pain. "One, two, three-" Clint grabbed the boys leg and straitened it out, making Newt's eyes fly open as he screamed and struggled to get away from them.

"I'm sorry," Emilie yelled, hoping her voice would get through to him somehow, "we have to set it. Newt, I'm sorry."

The boy passed out only seconds later, the pain to unbearable for him to stand as Jeff and Clint quickly placed the splint on his ankle and leg and wrapped it up. "Check his head, how bad is it?" Clint asked.

Emilie looked down, finally noticing the tears running down her face as she looked at the gash on Newt's head. "Shallow, just bleeding a lot."

Clint nodded, tossing her a bandage as she wiped the tears off of her face and began to bandage Newt's head. "Once you're done, go ahead and head out. Jeff and I are gonna get him out of these clothes and check him over," Clint told her.

Emilie nodded. Usually she would argue about such an order, she was a med-jack, it shouldn't matter what her gender was, but this was _Newt_. She couldn't be there for that. He wouldn't _want_ her there for that.

She made her way out of the homestead, noticing the boys all huddled around and waiting for news. "Clint and Jeff are checking him over to see if there are any other injuries," she relayed quickly, pushing past them and heading to where Alby and Nick were talking. "What happened?" she demanded, staring at the dark skinned boy.

Alby looked at Nick quickly before answering, "Found him on the ground. Looked like he fell."

Fell. Newt knew that maze, he knew what he could climb and what he couldn't. And Alby says he fell. "Don't give me that. Newt-"

"Go clean up, Emilie," Nick said, cutting her off. Emilie turned to him, furious, but Nick held up his hand. "You're gonna want to sit with him tonight, and you ain't doing so lookin' like that."

Emilie froze at the words, slowly looking down and instantly knowing she was going to lose what little she ate that day. Blood. So much blood. Newts blood.

She took off toward the bathhouse instantly, frantic to get herself as clean as possible. It wasn't until she was inside, scrubbing her best friends blood off of her body that she finally allowed herself to break into sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Reviews make me happy and make me want to write more... I hope you guys enjoy this part!

Three days. It had been three days since Newt had 'fallen' off of a wall – or whatever it was he was supposed to have been on. Three days and Newt still hadn't woken up. Clint said it was just his body's way of healing, of dealing with the pain. He didn't really know. That might work with the other Gladers, but I was a med-jack, same as him. We got our job because we had some basic knowledge, of course, we didn't know how we had that knowledge, but it was just basic. He didn't really know when Newt was going to wake up. Or even if Newt was going to wake up.

Which is why I was terrified of going to sleep. What if I woke up and found Newt's dead body lying there? What if he had been struggling to breathe while I was having a dream? No, it was better to just stay awake as long as I possibly could and get a few minutes of sleep when Clint or Jeff were here.

"They are thinking of a new plan," I said to the sleeping boy, leaning forward in my chair and staring at his face. I was looking for a sign, anything, to tell me that he was still there. That he could hear me. "Nick wants to try and send someone down in the box after it comes up. I guess we'll see – you know what I think. There isn't going to be any way out of here except that maze."

Nothing. Not a twitch. I let out a sigh and leaned back against the chair, closing my eyes tightly. I couldn't think about the fact that Newt might not wake up. If I did, I had to think about living without him. And I didn't want to. I didn't think I could.

From the second I opened my eyes in that shucking box, Newt had been there. If he wasn't…

Well, I really didn't want to think about that.

But something told me I wouldn't be too far behind him.

"Emilie?" Clint asked, walking into the room, "Go sleep. We'll wake you if anything happens."

I shook my head, leaning forward to peer at Newts sleeping face once again. "I'm fine."

Clint let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and looking toward the wall. "It wasn't my order. Nick said he doesn't want to see you back here for at least five hours."

I felt my fingernails bite into my skin as my hands clenched. "Really? How nice of him."

Clint shrugged once again, still not looking at me as I slowly made my way to my feet. If I ignored the order, Nick would most likely throw me in the slammer. And, just to teach me a lesson, keep me there for much longer than five hours. "Fine. But anything happens and you get me."

Clint nodded, walking toward Newt as I walked out the door and toward my hammock that was hanging down the hall. Easier to med-jacks to be closer to people they were treating if we stayed in the area. I got into the hammock, trying to get a least a couple hours of sleep, before finally giving up after tossing and turning.

Clint and Jeff had been bringing me food, so maybe I should make an appearance in the main area and let Nick see that I was following his orders. The thought had barely crossed my mind before I found my feet carrying me to the destination.

Nick stared at me as I walked in, his dark eyes taking in what I'm sure was a complete mess. So I hadn't made it to the washhouse the last couple of days, and I'm not even sure I had run a brush through my dark brown hair. Who really cared? There were boys here that couldn't even be bothered to brush their teeth and half of them rotted out of their heads. I don't think unbrushed hair was that big of an issue.

Frypan had a plate waiting for me, giving me a sympathetic smile as I gave him a small thank you in return. I had barely sat down – away from everyone else – when I was joined by Alby and Minho. "How is he?" Minho demanded.

"Still asleep," I replied, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Is that normal? Shouldn't he be waking up soon? What's going to happen when he does wake up?" Minho shot off, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at me intently, "Why aren't you answering?"

"Just waiting to get a word in," I said back, trying to smile and getting two forced smiles back. At least I tried. "We have no idea if it's normal – it hasn't exactly happened here before. I hope he wakes up soon. And I have no idea. His leg – well, I don't think he's going back in the maze, Minho." I finished quietly, looking at the boy who merely shrugged.

"Yeah, figured that. Not really the problem at the moment. Just want the shank to get up."

I nodded as Alby stood, "Thank you for the update," he said formally. I watched as he made his way over to Nick, talking to him softly.

I let out a soft growl, earning a raised eyebrow from Minho. "Newt is supposed to be his best friend. You would think he would do more than be Nick's spy."

I looked at Minho after a moment of silence, only to find him studying me. I shifted, uncomfortable. What was he doing? Why was he looking at me like that? "Let's take a walk," he finally said, standing and motioning for me to do the same.

"A walk? Why? I can't, what if Newt-"

"We won't go far, and Clint knows to come get you," Minho urged, placing his hand on my back and ushering me out into the Glade. I let out a sigh, knowing it was pointless to argue with Minho once he made up his mind. "Alby is upset, you know," he finally said, making me look at him in surprise. "He doesn't know what to do. None of us do. Newt – " he broke off, looking around quickly before grabbing my arm and pulling me closer to him.

"Wh – Minho!"

"We don't think Newt just fell," Minho said softly, his eyes watching me, waiting for a reaction.

"I know," I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp and walking again, slower this time. "I know Newt, Minho. I knew there was something going on. And that morning… he didn't act like Newt."

Minho walked beside me in silence, taking in my statement, before releasing a deep sigh. "I didn't notice anything. Neither did Alby. Or Nick. But Nick said you thought something was wrong."

I shrugged, glancing over to the homestead. Clint said he would find me if anything changed, but what if he couldn't? What if Newt had taken a turn for the worse and Clint was busy trying to keep him alive? He wouldn't have time to come find me. Hell, he wouldn't have time to even think about me. Maybe I should-

"Go shower," Minho said, breaking me from my thoughts and making me turn to him in surprise at the statement. "You look like klunk and if Newt woke up now and saw you like that he'd just feel worse. I'll even go sit beside him until you get done."

I paused for a moment before relenting. What he said was true. If Newt woke now, he would probably have a go at me for neglecting myself. But I had no doubt he would do the same thing if the positions were reversed.

Maybe that was what I could use on him if he woke up. When he woke up. Tell him to imagine how he would feel if I did something like this.

Not that I would expect him to feel anything differently for me than he did for any other Glader. Or at least Alby and Minho. They were his close friends. So was I. Close friends.

Somehow the title wasn't feeling quite right anymore.

After making sure no one was in the bathhouse, I quickly washed myself off and made myself look somewhat presentable. Well enough that no one would look at me like I had announced I wanted to be a Runner.

I made my way back quickly, hoping that nothing had changed while I had been away. Or maybe hoping something had and Newt would be awake. Selfishly, I hoped he wasn't because I wanted to be there when he woke up.

Did that make me a horrible person?

I was just to the door when I heard Minho's voice and slowed down. Was Newt really awake? Had I missed it?! "-and Emilie looks horrible. You need to be here to make sure that girl doesn't lose it. I cant even picture one of you without the other. So you need to get better as soon as possible."

I walked forward into the room loudly, alerting Minho to my presence. He looked at me quickly, standing from the chair I usually occupied and gave me a sheepish grin. "Just letting Newtie know what's been going on while he sleeps away."

"He hates that name," I replied, taking my seat and looking at Newt's face. Still the same. Eyes closed. No sign of movement.

"I know," Minho admitted, shrugging his shoulders, "thought I would try it. Maybe he'd be angry enough to wake up."

I let out a startled laugh, then placed my hand over my mouth in surprise. I hadn't laughed in…days. Not since…

"It worked," a voice said, raspy and so very familiar.

My head snapped around in shock, looking into those bright blue eyes that were blinking back at me sleepily. "What's going on?" he rasped.

I shook my head, shocked, "you – you,"

"I'll get Clint," Minho said quickly, running out the door.

"I feel horrible," Newt said, moving his arms to try and lift himself into a sitting position. I moved quickly, pressing him back against the bed. "Em? Wh-"

"You complete idiot," I muttered, pulling away from him and fighting back tears as the anger I had been holding back finally washed over me. "Do you have any idea… how could you… I cant believe…"

"Newt! Finally awake?" Clint said, running into the room and looking from me to Newt and back again worriedly. "Bet you need a drink. You've been out for awhile."

Understanding finally flashed across his face and he turned blue eyes onto me, "Em-"

"Drink. Eat. Sleep." I muttered, sinking back down into the chair and letting the last three days finally wash over me. "Then we can talk."


End file.
